Embodiments of the present invention relate to a laundry washing machine.
In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to a front-loading home laundry washing machine, to which the following description refers purely by way of example without this implying any loss of generality.
As is known, currently marketed front-loading home laundry washing machines generally comprise: a substantially parallelepiped-shaped boxlike outer casing structured for resting on the floor; a substantially bell-shaped washing tub which is suspended in floating manner inside the casing, directly facing a laundry loading/unloading through opening realized in the front wall of the casing; a substantially cylindrical elastically-deformable bellows, which connects the front opening of the washing tub to the laundry loading/unloading opening formed in the front wall of the casing; a porthole door which is hinged to the front wall of the casing to rotate to and from a closing position in which the door closes the laundry loading/unloading opening in the front wall of the casing for watertight sealing the washing tub; a substantially cylindrical, bell-shaped revolving drum structured for housing the laundry to be washed, and which is housed inside the washing tub in axially rotating manner about its substantially horizontally-oriented longitudinal axis, and with its concavity facing the laundry loading/unloading opening; and finally an electrically-powered motor assembly which is structured for driving into rotation the revolving drum about its longitudinal axis inside the washing tub.
This type of home laundry washing machines is furthermore provided with a drawer detergent dispenser which is located inside the boxlike casing, immediately above the washing tub, and is structured for selectively feeding into the washing tub, according to the washing cycle manually-selected by the user via a control panel usually located on the front wall of the boxlike casing, a given amount of detergent, softener and/or other washing agent suitably mixed with the fresh water arriving from the water mains, or even merely a given amount of fresh water arriving from the water mains.
More specifically, the detergent dispenser generally comprises a detergent drawer which is fitted in a manually extractable manner into an internal drawer housing whose entrance is located on front wall of the boxlike casing, above the porthole door. This detergent drawer is usually divided into a number of detergent compartments each of which is manually fillable with a corresponding detergent product, and the detergent dispenser furthermore comprises a drawer flush circuit which is structured to spill/pour a given amount of fresh water drawn from the water mains selectively and alternatively into each detergent compartment of the detergent drawer for flushing the detergent, softener or other washing agent out of the compartment and down into a funnel-shaped catchment basin which is realized on the bottom of the drawer housing and directly communicates with the inside of the washing tub via a drain duct.
As is known the hardness of the fresh water drawn from the water mains deeply negatively influences the cleaning efficiency of the detergents and softeners used in the washing cycle, thus the user is usually requested to considerably increase the amount of detergent and softener used in the washing cycle when the hardness degree of the tap water is too high.
To solve this problem the European patent application No. 1085118 discloses a front-loading home laundry washing machine provided with an internal water softening device capable of reducing, during each washing cycle, the hardness degree of the tap water used in the pre-washing and washing phases of the washing cycle. This water softening device uses ion-exchange resins to restrain calcium and magnesium ions (Ca++ an Mg++) dissolved in the tap water channeled to the washing tub, and uses brine (i.e. salt water) to periodically regenerate these ion-exchange resins. Salt water, in fact, is able to remove from the ion-exchange resins the calcium and magnesium ions previously combined/fixed to said resins.
Unluckily integration of the salt reservoir on the back of the detergent drawer has brought to a very complicated detergent-dispenser structure with a consequent significant increase in the detergent dispenser overall production cost.
Another drawback associated to the arrangement of the salt reservoir on the back of the detergent drawer is that the capacity of the salt reservoir is limited, and that the brine formed inside the salt reservoir may accidentally come out of the salt reservoir during normal extraction and insertion of the detergent drawer and form, on the bottom of the drawer housing, relevant salt deposits that, in long term, may hinder extraction and insertion of the detergent drawer and/or impede the correct alignment of the salt reservoir with the resin container located immediately beneath said salt reservoir, with all problem concerned.
Last but not less important, the brine accidentally coming out of the salt reservoir may fall into the funnel-shaped catchment basin realized on the bottom of the drawer housing. This catchment basin communicates with the upper portion of the washing tub, thus the brine may fall down onto the outer surface of the revolving drum that is generally made of metal, and therefore cause a quick rusting up of the revolving drum.